My Eyes Adored you
by Raspberry 14
Summary: A songfic I wrote for ENglish. Post Fang. Fang POV  What if Fang didn't leave but Max still chose Dylan? Set at their wedding


**This is set 5 years after Fang but I've changed the ending a lot. Dylan's still there and Fang never left.**

**Fang POV**

I stood in the church, feeling tense and anxious, waiting for the wedding to start. The suit I was wearing was uncomfortable but I was glad it was black, like the personality that everyone saw. Everyone but Max. She was my angel (pun intended), my life, my everything.

As the music started and the doors opened everyone stood. First Angel the flower girl walked out tossing light pink petals as she walked down the aisle quickly followed by Nudge who was beaming. I could hear gasps coming from the guests as the bride herself entered the church and I too was stunned at how beautiful she looked.

The dress was something simple that went just below her knees but was very loose at the end and flowed around her legs. Jeb walked her up the aisle and I watched as she continued to step ever so slowly closer...

And then she walked right past me. Her groom-to-be, Dylan, grinned as she walked to him, grabbing his hand. As they stood together, love evident on both their faces, a song came to mind.

Some of you may find it weird that I'm a fan of Frankie Valli but I only enjoy some of their music solely because it reminds of Max in one way or another. A song almost perfect for us started in my mind.

**My eyes adored you**

**Though I never laid a hand on you**

**My eyes adored you**

**Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you**

**So close, so close and yet so far**

No, I had tried. I had tried so freaking hard to get her to love me back. I had kissed her with such passion, tried to show my love for her anyway I could...

She never seemed to notice how much I truly cared, Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride. I couldn't believe she was getting married; we had all changed so much. I barely registered as the wedding continued, tears forming in everyone's eyes apart from Jeb's and my own.

**Carried your books from school**

**Playing make-believe you're married to me**

This line reminded me of when Max and I were still at the school. I was cowering in my cage at the school. I had long ago learnt how to hold in the tears. Max was in the cage next to mine, an intense look in her eyes as she stared at the door.

"Are you my boyfriend?" She asked turning towards me. I showed no emotion on my face but my insides were reeling with shock.

"Where'd you hear that word?" I responded.

"One of the lady Whitecoats said it, I don't know what it means but it sounds right." She turned to look at me, her brown eyes inquisitive.

I pushed my hand through the bars and held her hand. "Sure, I'll be your boyfriend."

**You were fifth grade, I was sixth**

**When we came to be**

Max eventually showed her feelings five years after we'd escaped the school. We were around fourteen, my heart torn in two by her reaction to my advances. I'd tried making her jealous, tried being forward, tried everything.

Max was talking about Nudge leaving the Flock behind in an attempt to live a normal life and attend a normal school. She had always been like a mum to us and as I listened to her I couldn't help thinking this moment is perfect.

She stopped talking and looked at me, concern in her eyes. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I don't know what was different this time but she didn't run away.

For the first time ever, Maximum Ride kissed me back and it was amazing.

**Walking home every day**

**Over Barnegat Bridge and Bay**

The image of our kiss was replaced with a memory of Dylan with the Flock at an air show for the CSM. They gladly welcomed Dylan like Max had welcomed him into the Flock. I still don't understand why Max trusted him or why she still did. We broke up shortly after that happened and I grew distant from the Flock. It never was the same, I was never the same.

**Til we grew into the me and you**

**That went our separate ways**

I focused back to the wedding. Max had a tear in her eye as she said her vows, promised her eternal love for Dylan. Dylan was still grinning at her. I was trying so hard to stay still. He shouldn't be with Max, we were made for each other. I looked at Jeb and my rage was redirected at him. He was the one to claim that Dylan was Max's perfect other half. I internally sighed. It didn't matter now, nothing mattered anymore.

**My eyes adored you**

**Though I never laid a hand on you**

**My eyes adored you**

**Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you**

**So close, so close and yet so far**

As the second chorus ran through my head the wedding seemed to break up. I hadn't even noticed Max and Dylan exit the church and I decided to follow the crowds, my heart not in it. As the guests talked of the reception party I contemplated going. I'd decided what I was going to do now; would I be able to say goodbye to Max?

I knew I owed it to her to explain so I walked with Iggy to the reception that was being hosted a few blocks away. The last verse started in my head, as did a new lot of memories.

**Headed for city lights**

**Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame**

**I worked my fingers to the bone**

**Made myself a name**

Just more images of the CSM air shows, it was just hopeless. Max and I had no happy memories after Dylan joined the Flock. I was just hurting myself here. These memories from the past hurt, the present hurts and my future was bleak. Despite this the song still rang in my head.

**Funny I seemed to find**

**That no matter how the years unwind**

**Still I reminisce 'bout the girl I miss**

**And the love I left behind**

The reception went on without me, loud and carefree. Max and Dylan were inseparable and I had given up counting the number of well-wishers that wished them luck for their future together. Some of the guests stared at me but they looked away quickly when they saw what must have been a haunting expression on my face.

**My eyes adored you**

**Though I never laid a hand on you**

**My eyes adored you**

**Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you**

**So close, so close and yet so far**

I was nearly moved to tears by the time the last chorus was ringing through my head. The guests had nearly all left and I knew this was my only chance. I walked up to Max and Dylan, they still hadn't left each other's sides, and looked straight into her deep, brown eyes.

"Could I speak to you?" My voice almost sounded croaky from the tears I was holding back.

"Sure." She looked at Dylan who shrugged and left. After I was sure he was gone I looked at Max.

"Why?" I asked. "Why him? We were perfect together, couldn't you see that?"

Max looked shocked. She didn't have time to answer before I bent down and kissed her one last time. It was passionate and held all the pain I'd put up with for five years. Five long, lonely years.

When I pulled back she finally spoke. "Why? Why did you want to leave the Flock? You promised we'd never split up again but you almost left. You should be questioning yourself."

She turned and walked to her husband who had been watching us from across the room. It didn't matter though. I heard what I needed to hear, I'd said goodbye.

I returned to my apartment and pulled out a knife I'd received from Iggy for one of my birthdays. I'd never used it but now was the time I'd waited so long for.

I placed the knife on my wrist and cut. The pain was almost unbearable but I just gritted my teeth and made an identical cut on my other wrist. The cuts were deep and bleeding heavily and as I watched the red liquid run down my arms today's thoughts returned.

I relieved the song and the thoughts it brought with it, the pain blurring everything.

**So close, so close and yet so far**

As the song faded inside my head I felt my soul finally fade along with it, the pain of love would never hurt me again.


End file.
